Long rifle view finders known in the art generally split to optical and electro-optical groups. Optical viewfinders typically suffer of drawback for having narrow field of view (FOV), and, as a result, if the shooter wishes to aim at a target through the viewfinder, he/she sees the target's vicinity through a narrow field of view and may easily loose eye contact with the target or find it hard to bring the target into the FOV of the viewfinder. Electro-optical viewfinders typically suffer of several drawbacks, including cumbersome arrangement of control buttons with either difficult access if located at the rear of the viewfinder with additional equipment (such as night-vision equipment) located behind the viewfinder, or unintentional operation of control button(s) due to occasional pressing by a body organ or other equipment carried by the shooter when the buttons are located on the side of the viewfinder.
Further, electro-optical viewfinders known in the art are typically operable according to a factory-set operational setup and may not be adapted to a shooter's preferences. Still further, an electro-optical viewfinder highly depends on the availability of fresh batteries to replace a used battery, leaving it vulnerable to a situation that is common at the battlefield where fresh and fully charged batteries are not commonly available.
There is a need for an electro-optical viewfinder that overcomes the above listed drawbacks as well as many others.